Talk:M16A4
Isn't that a M16A2 showed on the picture? I'm pretty sure A4 as a grip like the M4 Rathoz 20:06, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :You are incorrect. The only difference between the M16A2 and the M16A4 is the M16A4's carrying handle is removable with a Picatinny rail under it. The M16A4 does not come stock with a foregrip and, for that matter, neither does the M4. Smiling Jack 21:51, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Removed Statement Removed the following statement: "It is advisable that while playing online, the player uses the 'gun and run' tactic, as the target may have an automatic and will most likely kill the M16 user before they could finish them off. Though this is a good weapon to use with the ACOG sight as there is minimal sway and a good amount of damage is delt to the target." This statement is either incorrect or mistyped. At any rate, it is more appropriate under the 'Using' section, in which case this particular topic was already discussed. Incrognito 07:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Usage section I've noticed that in the 'usage' section, it says: t is often recommended to play with your penis on the motrway, although this is wildly inaccurate. And unlike most other semi-automatics like the G3 or pistols... I've removed the first part of the sentence, and removed the 'and' on the start of the 'And unlike most other...' Yeah, that was vandalism, obviously. They seem to be in full force today (I imagine Mommy let them fake sick or something today, otherwise they'd be at school). I've reverted it to the last good revision.--WouldYouKindly 14:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) This weapons looks good but there's one thing I don't like about it "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE 3 BULLET BURST FIRE LIKE THE FAMAS IT'S MAKING THE GUN CRAP". In real life the gun is fully auto which makes it good in real life.Andrew nicholson 17:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'd say the gun's powerful enough as it is. And I don't believe the M16A4 actually is full-auto. It was full-auto in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's campaign, which was incorrect, if I recall correctly. Moozipan Cheese 19:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Trying very hard not to be amused by penis on motorway but is innacurate crap ::and you remember correctly, the old A2 and A1 M16's are full-auto, but the real gun (the M16A4 in current service) is 3-round burst or semi. (no goddamn clue about the A3) Don't spew things 'bout guns you don't know. actually, the FAMAS is the one that should be fully automatic. (and have a 25 round mag, but that's beside the point) And if it was fully-auto with that firerate and damage. ohmygawd. TNT LotLP 19:49, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the FAMAS was made three round burst due to balance issues, very similarly to how other guns have had certain nerfs *such as the carbines sway in CoD4* to prevent them from being "overpowered". As a random note, is it just me, or does the M16 seem better in CoD4? Although it's probably not due to the stats, but rather, that in CoD4 there weren't many guns the could top the M16's power? I seem to do a lot better with the M16 in CoD4 then in MW2... :Yeah, the M16 was way too powerful in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and it's not as good in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 because every other weapon more or less matches it. Moozipan Cheese 18:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) The M16A2 does not fire in full-auto. The M16A3 does :D Toilet Bowl Soldier 12:23, 15 March, 2919 (UTC+8) MW2 Iron Sight Picture If any of you know how to upload a picture of the iron sight for Modern Warfare 2 than please do. The one we have isn't the best, theres a branch from a tree blocking some of it. E.TALE 17:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Heartbeat Sensor I would just like to point out that while reading the M16A4 article I noticed that there is no mention of the heartbeat sensor being fully visible while looking down a RDS or holographic sight in MW2. As I have not played MW1 I don't know if it applies to that game as well. I think it would be in order to add that fact to the article. thank you kindly 19:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC)MokuzaiAkarshi